Breath of Life
by TaylaNovak
Summary: She was Regina's best friend since childhood, her protector and lover. A wedge is slowly driven between them, first by Cora, then Rumpelstiltskin and eventually the sister that Regina never knew she had. When it mattered most, Regina chose vengeance and now the queen will give anything to make it right. All she needs is a chance. Just one chance. Femslash. Regina/OC/Zelena
1. Chapter 1

A 5 year old Regina ran down to the edge of the water, running back to her father when the cold ocean water touched her toes. Henry chuckled and wrapped her in his arms, letting her stand on his feet as he walked back to the water and let her get used to the temperature. She squealed and splashed around.

"This is so much fun, Daddy."

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Princess?" He asked, watching his child fondly as she ran and splashed around in the water, throwing it everywhere. He didn't even have to turn to know that his wife was just behind him.

"This is a waste of time." Cora said, coming to his side.

"She is just a child. Let her be a child while she can still be one."

"She is to be queen one day." Cora retorted. "Playing in the sea will not help her achieve that." Henry said nothing more as Regina continued to play and have fun. Cora allowed it for a few minutes more before she called her daughter to leave.

"Do I have to?" Regina whined.

"Yes." Cora snapped. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes and into a hot bath. You'll be smelling like the sea for the rest of the night if we don't."

The little girl hung her head, but obediently rose to do as her mother commanded. "Can we come back again?" She asked hopefully.

"Perhaps." came the reply.

Regina went to take her father's hand. "Come on, Daddy." She said sadly, pulling him after Cora.

"Cora, why don't we-"

"I said we're going home!" Cora roared, rounding on him. Regina cowered in between his legs, shaking as her mother magically constricted Henry's throat. "I make the decisions, Henry. You would do well not to defy them."

"Not in front of Regina." He gasped.

"She should see power at its finest. What she could obtain once she learns to wield power like I do."

"She is not you." Henry said, wishing for all the world that he and his daughter could be free of this witch. He wished that he were stronger, that he could protect her. But he was weak, a coward, and his daughter would suffer for it. Cora's eyes widened momentarily. "Put it back in, and you would know that."

"DO NOT EVER SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS AGAIN!" Cora roared angrily.

Regina screamed and ran off down the beach, covering her ears.

Cora released him and he collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for air. "Go get her." She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and Henry looked up, but Regina had all but disappeared. He resigned himself to the task and set about following the tiny footprints in the sand.

/

Regina whimpered, huddled in the small sea cave she'd managed to find. She held her hands against her ears and pressed her knees against her chest, trying to block out what she'd just seen. There was a pool of water not far away and she heard a splash, but she didn't turn to see what it was. A soft, wet hand touched her own, pulling her hands away from her head. She looked up into steel gray orbs, framed by a small little face and a mass of wet golden hair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Raya. Are you alright? Why are you crying?" The blonde looked extremely concerned, looking her over to see if she had any injuries.

"It's nothing. Where did you come from?" Regina looked curiously at the girl who wasn't much older than she. She wore a long shredded skirt and some kind of bra of the same scaled material, both of which matched the bright gold of her hair.

"I came from the sea." Raya smiled. She turned and dove back into the water before resurfacing. There was a bright light beneath the surface and Raya lifted her legs out of the water. Or what used to be her legs. They were replaced by a long golden tail. "See, isn't it beautiful?"

Regina smiled as she crawled to the edge of the water. "Can I...Can I touch it?" She asked.

"Of course." Raya raised it again and Regina reached out to touch it and immediately yanked her hand back.

"Ew! It's all slimy."

"I just brushed it with kelp and jellyfish." Raya replied, letting her tail flop back in the water and pulled herself onto the edge of the sand. "Why were you crying?"

"My Mommy and Daddy had a fight."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. I ran."

"I'm really sorry." Raya looked down at the water. "Would you like to go for a swim?"

"I can't swim."

"I'll teach you. All I do is swim."

"Regina." Henry peered into the cave and spotted his daughter. Raya quickly slid back into the water, hiding as a groaning Henry made his way down into the cave. "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"Mommy was being scary."

"I know, but we have to go now." He suddenly looked around in confusion. "Wasn't there another little girl in here?"

"Yeah, my new friend, Raya. She's a mermaid. Can I come back to see her, Daddy?" Raya raised her head out of the water, dipping her head respectfully to Henry.

"I don't know. Let's go, before Cora decides we're taking too long." He turned to leave and Regina sighed as she started to follow.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" Raya called.

"Regina!"

Raya smiled. "Regina."

/

/

/

It was another week before Cora allowed Regina to go back to the beach and she made at once for the sea cave. "Raya? Raya?!" She flicked the water a few times, waiting for her friend to reemerge. There was no answer and she started to think that her friend didn't want to wait for her. Then she heard a splash and was hit with a wave of water. Raya was smirking at her.

"You came!"

Regina laughed and wiped her eyes. "I told you I would. Come on, you promised to teach me how to swim."

"Then you have to get in the water. Don't worry, I've got you."

Henry watched with a smile as Regina and Raya swam around in the water and played tag on the beach. It amazed him how quickly a child could form such a bond in so little time. Raya was careful to keep his daughter from hurting herself, and made sure she was able to keep up in swimming. It warmed his heart to see Regina so happy. All too soon, Cora appeared beside him and watched the two children.

"That girl is a mermaid." She pointed out the obvious and he wanted to comment on it, but he didn't dare at this point. "Her tail is golden though, not blue. Interesting. Call them." She commanded.

He sighed. "Regina! Come here, darling."

Regina smiled, racing back to her parents.

"Who is your friend?" Cora asked sweetly, gesturing to where Raya had taken refuge in the water.

"Her name is Raya. Can she come eat with us, Mommy? Please?"

"How can I say no to such a pretty face?" Cora asked, overly sweet, but Regina was ecstatic as she raced back to her friend.

"Raya, Mommy said you can come eat with us. She's being really nice today."

"Angelfish are nice until you cut them open and see the ugly guts inside." Raya retorted, looking over her friend's shoulder. "I don't want to."

"Please?" Regina pleaded.

Raya sighed. "Fine, but can we do it not far from the beach? I don't like being away from the ocean for long."

Regina nodded and held out her hand. Raya took it as her tail turned back into her legs and lead her up the sand to her parents.

"Hello there." Cora greeted, extending her hand.

Raya looked down at it.

"You shake it." Regina whispered.

"Why?"

"It's just what you do."

Raya still looked confused but took Cora's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure." Cora smiled. "Come with us and I'll prepare us a feast."

"Wait, Mommy, we can't go far from the beach. Raya needs to be near water."

Cora shook her head with a little laugh. "Of course. We can eat over there at the tables." She waved her hand, conjuring a picnic table laden with food. "Dig in."

Regina squealed happily and pulled Raya over to the table. The little mermaid sniffed the food before taking a bite and burst into a grin as she started scarfing down food. Regina helped her, and under Cora's curious eye and Henry's worried one, the two new friends enjoyed their meal, laughing and talking as though old friends.

"I want you to make sure Regina keeps contact with her." Cora said softly once the two girls had finished eating and gone back to playing.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"The girl is clearly not your typical mermaid. She's something...unique. And I would like to know why."

"You think that girl is gonna open up to you?"

"Of course not. But I am patient."

Henry sighed. "So be it. Whatever you're plotting, don't hurt them."

"If I chose to, it's not as though you could stop me." Cora replied. "Have Regina back by nightfall." The witch disappeared and Henry turned back to watching over his daughter. Cora was right. He wasn't strong enough to protect either child from her wrath, neither was he brave enough. Regina was so happy playing with Raya, the happiest he'd ever seen her. Because of Cora's constant guard over their child to make sure that she remained Regina's only influence, friends were scarce for everyone in the Mills Estate. He desired only for his daughter to be happy. For now, she was. The girls spent the rest of the day playing on the beach and collecting seashells, but Henry told them to get ready to leave

"Where will you go, Raya? Do you have a mother?" Regina asked.

Raya nodded. "She should be coming soon. But I'll see you again?"

"Of course. We have to see each other again."

Raya smiled and hugged her newfound friend before returning once again to the ocean. Her little tail flicked into the air momentarily as she dove, but it was followed by a massive dark purple tail that could only belong to her mother.

Regina waved and returned to her father's side, looking up at him expectantly. "We're coming back, right?"

"Of course we are, Princess." Henry smiled.

Regina smiled then and they returned to the carriage to be taken home.

/

Years passed and Raya and Regina were almost inseparable. They were best friends, their missing other half. As they grew older, their friendship grew stronger. They met as often as possible at the beach, collecting shells, swimming and riding the hippocampus, Raya's beloved sea-horse. She used magic so that Regina could swim with her beneath the waves and showed her the beautiful undersea world in which she lived. Regina in return, brought Raya to the estate and showed her her home and the stables and the nearby town. Cora's plan to try and abuse Raya's power backfired one day when she came with Regina to the beach, trying to pry into Raya's life. The mermaid had refused to answer and Regina didn't want to reveal any of her friend's personal information, so naturally the witch tried to force it out of her. She had no idea that Raya's mother was Amphitrite, the sea goddess, who rose out of the water to protect her daughter, placing a powerful spell on Cora so that she could not harm either girl with magic again. With the threat of physical punishment from her mother removed, Regina began to neglect most of her lessons and spend all of her time down at the beach with her father and her best friend. Henry was not immune to Cora's wrath however and Cora used his safety as a blackmail measure to keep Regina in line. But her daughter was rebellious and Henry swore to bear the pain so she could be happy.

Regina was 16 when she walked down to the beach one night, silently trying to muster her courage. She had matured much since she first met Raya, and she loved her friend with all her heart, but lately she'd begun to feel differently towards her. She saw Raya in a new light, a light that had never shone upon anyone else. Raya had grown in beauty so that she was breathtaking to the young princess. She carried herself as the future queen of the sea should, but there was one thing that had changed. As a child she often wore a bra-like band to hide her breasts, but as she grew older, she neglected to wear it most of the time and Regina could hardly contain herself from trying to sneak a peek at what her extremely long hair always seemed to be able to hide. She thought that Raya might've been having these strange feelings as well because she was very protective of Regina, sometimes even possessive maybe when they were around the other teenage nobles.

She was still terrified of what she so desperately wanted to do to her friend as she climbed down into their sea cave. It was decorated with sparkling seashells and clams and pearls hanging from the short ceiling. Regina kept some sleeping provisions there though she'd yet to actually spend the night. Her mother would probably kill her. Or her father. She tapped the water of their little pool and pulled out a blanket to spread over the sand and sat down. The water rippled and Raya arose out of the pool in all her mermaid glory. She'd really matured over the years as well, growing stronger and more beautiful. Her tail was now nearly too big to fit in their little pool, so she changed to her legs and ran to nearly dive on top of Regina, welcoming her friend to their safe haven. Raya had long ago enchanted the cave so that no one could enter without permission, and that included Cora.

"Hey Gina." Raya smiled. "Look at what I made for you."

Regina watched her get up and move around the cave. She almost growled in frustration as Raya's hair continued to perfectly obscure her breasts from the brunette's sight. They'd gotten so much bigger and it was all she could do to control herself. This was her friend, not some barmaid whore to lust after. She was still battling herself internally when Raya sat back down next to her and presented her with a pink pearl necklace.

"Raya, this is gorgeous. But you really didn't have to get something like this for me."

"Don't be silly. You're my best friend. And if I can make you a gift, then I'm gonna make you one. Besides I live in the ocean, it's not like it was expensive or anything. These things are literally everywhere in the pearl fields." Raya scoffed. She made a motion with her hand for Regina to hold up her hair, which she did, and put the necklace on her beloved friend. "See? Beautiful." Regina smiled, touched by the gesture. "Something's on your mind. What is it?"

Regina sighed, annoyed and touched at how the well the blonde knew her. "I was just wondering...have you ever had your first kiss?"

"No." Came the immediate answer. "Why?" Followed by the curious question and confused expression. Raya tilted her head. "Have you?"

"No." Regina nervously rubbed her arm, which Raya, already aware of her little quirks, stopped immediately.

"There must be a reason you were wondering this besides idle curiosity. "

"There was. I just...I also wondered what it would be like...to have my first kiss with you." Regina looked down in attempt to hide the reddening of her cheeks. "I'm sorry I brought it up, but I couldn't stop thinking about it." She glanced back up and was shocked when Raya suddenly kissed her. There was a rush of desire through her body as she felt the near magical electricity between their lips. She didn't want to stop and quickly pulled Raya back when she tried to pull away. Raya actually moaned and opened her mouth for Regina's tongue to explore. Regina wasted no time in doing so. It felt strange, but wonderful at the same time.

When they finally managed to pull away, Regina found that she was laying on top of Raya. Both of them were panting heavily. Regina licked her lips and looked down at Raya, whose eyes were black as night.

"Sorry." The mermaid whispered.

"You don't have to be. I wanted it." Regina gulped, eyes straying downwards to the mass of golden hair that continued to hide Raya's breasts. She could only imagine how beautiful they were.

"You can't spend the night. Cora will be upset." Raya said, running her hands down Regina's sides.

"I'm sorry, i-"

"i want to, Regina. But Henry might be hurt because of it."

"Why can't your mother just protect him as well?"

"She's on the migration. I wanted to stay here with you." Raya answered.

Regina smiled and leaned down to kiss her friend again. Raya purred and Regina raised her hand to touch the mermaid's neck, gently caressing the skin as they kissed. She swallowed hard as she brushed away Raya's hair and tore herself away to take in the sight of her breasts, perfectly sized and rounded with beautiful stiff nipples. She quickly leaned down to take one into her mouth and sucked hard, enjoying the moan that escaped her friend's throat.

"Aah! They're sensitive, Gina." That only made her want to suck harder, kiss and caress her even more. Raya panted and managed to push her head away. "Take it easy, Gina."

Regina waited impatiently for her to catch her breath, eyes still glued to Raya's body. "I want to stay tonight. We'll tell my mother that Amphitrite needed us for something. She can't argue with a sea goddess."

"It's too dangerous."

"Please? She'll never know."

Raya thought for a moment. "I suppose it is better to ask forgiveness than permission."

Regina grinned at all the things she planned to do with her friend tonight. It would be her first time, and Raya's, and she felt a sense of pride knowing she would be Raya's first. She bent down to slide off Raya's skirt.

"You want to start now?" Raya asked incredulously.

"Why wait?" Regina replied, hurriedly removing her own clothes. Raya smirked as she presented herself proudly and claimed her lips for her own.

"You're beautiful, Regina." Raya whispered.

"So are you." Regina was excited. Raya smiled at how she kissed her belly feverishly.

"Regina, we have all night. Relax, and slow down. It's our first time, we shouldn't rush." Raya said, gently touching the top of Regina's head. The brunette nodded and switched up her pace. She really just wanted to devour the blonde all at once, but since it was Raya's first time, she wanted it to be special too.

"Come here." Regina quickly pulled Raya to her feet and pushed her into the corner. "Close your eyes." Raya obeyed and she quickly ran around the room, pulling the candles out of her pack and setting them up and lighting them. She pulled out the bedroll from her supplies and unfolded it and smoothed it down. "Okay open."

Raya opened her eyes and gasped. "Regina, you didn't have to-"

"No, I did. This night must be special." Regina assured her. "Now, milady." She bowed and held out her hand. Raya giggled as she took it and sat down. Regina leaned over her, capturing her lips again. "Tonight is all about us."

/

A few hours later, Regina was laying in a content blissful haze with Raya laying on her back next to her in the same wonderful state. "This is afterglow?"

"I suppose it is." Raya chuckled. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you."

Regina rolled over back on top of her. "I think you're my soulmate, Raya. My True Love."

Raya smiled. "I think my breasts are your true loves."

Regina grinned and looked down at them. "They're amazing! I love them."

Raya laughed and kissed her lips. "We should get some rest. I'm gonna be sore for days."

Regina gave herself a pat on the back as she rolled onto her side so she could sleep with her arms around Raya. She held the mermaid close all throughout the night. She could face the wrath of Cora in the morning and she wouldn't even care. Raya was hers now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raya swam out to her mother's grand castle rising out of the sea. She changed her tail into legs and raced inside, navigating the long hallways made of sea rock to find Amphitrite in her bedroom, sitting on her terrace. "Mother?"

Amphitrite smiled when she spotted her daughter. "Raya, come in, love."

"Regina and I consummated our relationship, Mother." Raya said happily as she knelt next to her mother. "I love her. I want to be with her."

"Really?" Amphitrite asked.

"Yes. She is everything I could ever want, Mother. She is beautiful and smart and loving. I want you to show me a spell so she can live with us underwater. Cora is still trying to force her to do her bidding and Henry remains in danger. I want both of them to be free, but I'm not strong enough to do it on my own."

"What if Regina's heart does not lie with you?" Her mother asked. "I know the two of you care about each other deeply, but-"

"She called me her soulmate and her True Love." Raya said. "Please mother. Please help me help the woman I love."

"The spell is not perfect." Amphitrite explained. "She will walk among us but will never truly be one of us. It will take some time prepare. The necessary ingredients are quite far and wide in terms of location."

"I don't care. I will do anything for her."

The Sea Goddess looked into her daughter's eyes. "So be it."

The next morning Raya went straight to the estate to talk to Regina and tell her her plan.

"You're going to be gone for a year?" Regina asked.

"Yes, but not this year. During the migration next year. I can cross the channels faster and you must believe I will swim as fast as I can to be back in your arms as soon as possible." Raya assured her. "You know how to contact me. We can talk every night if you want."

"A year without you." Regina whispered, digging her hands into her hair. "That's too long, Raya."

Raya smiled and kissed her repeatedly, pushing her back onto the bed. She quickly went to close and lock the door and place a spell over it. When she turned around, she slid off her bra top and tossed it the side. She laughed at Regina's grin and approached the bed. Regina grabbed her around the waist and latched onto a nipple, sucking and nibbling hungrily.

"Gods, I love these things so much." Regina moaned. Raya cleared her throat. "Oh, and you of course."

Raya only smiled. In a year she would face a long journey, to the darkest and most feared reaches of the world's oceans. She should've been terrified, but she wasn't. It would take a great deal of courage but any risk was worth taking if it meant Regina could be hers and would be safe from her mother's wrath. When that year came, she was sad about saying good bye to Regina, but it wouldn't be good bye for long. They talked every night as she swam but her connection was quick to fade as she ventured into the deeper, darker waters where monsters and beasts beyond description inhabited the chasm-like depths. There were several near death experiences and one fish managed to take a chunk out of her tail. Another shark almost shredded her fluke. All she had to do was think of Regina and that kept her going. All she had to do was remember that beautiful smile and those lovely dark eyes. The way she laughed, the way she giggled, the way she adored Raya's breasts. It pushed the mermaid to swallow any fears she might've grown as time wore on. It would actually take over 2 years to find all the necessary ingredients for her mother's formula. When she had collected them, she swam as fast as she could back to her and Regina's special cave. But upon her arrival she found it dark and most of their decorations torn down as though Regina had tried to rip the place apart. Raya swallowed and exited the cave, stepping onto the sand, finding Cora waiting for her.

"What do you want? Where's Regina?!" Raya demanded.

Cora sighed. "She was heartbroken, waiting for you for so long."

"I-I told her I would be back for her."

"You told her a year." Cora pointed out. "Not 2 and a half. I'm afraid she's moved on. She's going to be queen in a matter of days."

"My queen." Raya hissed. "Where is she?"

Cora sighed and teleported them away. They appeared in a castle bedroom that had been viciously torn apart. "She's been throwing some temper tantrums lately." The woman said. "Go ahead, talk to her. See if she will go with you." She teleported away just as Regina came bursting into the room and proceeded to slam the door and push the mirror off her vanity, shattering it all over the floor.

"Regina!" Raya ran to her love, only to receive a slap to the face. "What the-"

"Where were you?!" Regina yelled. "You said a year!" The anger that blazed in her eyes actually frightened the mermaid.

"It took much longer than expected, but I'm here. You can leave. Where's Henry? We can go right now."

"He's dead!" Regina roared, shaking with rage and sadness, her eyes betraying her mixed emotions. "I planned to take him away. To find shelter with Amphitrite, until you'd returned and...Mother killed him. She killed him and Daniel."

"Who is Daniel?" Raya frowned slightly. "I don't understand."

"Snow White saw me with Daniel." Regina said, looking down. "I-I was lonely with you gone. He was just a friend. We'd planned to take Henry and run away, anywhere to get away from Mother. Snow told her. That wretched child told her and she ruined everything!"

Raya swallowed, heart bleeding softly for Henry. He was a good man who did not deserve to die just yet. She had hoped to save him as well, but at least she knew that he would want Regina free."Regina, come with me please. I have the ingredients. We can cast the spell. You'll never have to set foot in this place ever again." Raya pleaded. "Please." She reached for the brunette's hand and she smacked it away.

"My father is dead is because of that girl." Regina hissed. Raya had never been afraid of Regina until those moments. Heart broken and spirit crushed, only for a new flame to catch fire. A darker flame, threatening to take over.

"Cora is the one to blame." Raya insisted, but it was like she was talking to a brick wall.

"I will end her. I will destroy her like she did me. I have to. For my father." Regina snapped, pacing the carpeted floors. "For Daniel."

"You fell in love with him?" Raya said softly. "Regina, I almost died trying to save you!"

"I know that! But I am not leaving!" Regina roared. She sighed and ran an agitated hand through her hair before approaching the mermaid again. "Once I'm done here, we can go away." She said with hopeful eyes. "Once we-"

"No." Raya hissed. "I don't want vengeance or blood. Henry wouldn't want that. Look at what Cora has made you into. Filled you with rage, turned you cold." She barely recognized her friend anymore. How could someone change so quickly in so little time?

Regina said nothing for a moment, merely looked into her eyes. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything. I think the last 2 and a half years proves that."

"Then stay. Help me. Together, what can stop us?"

"I don't want this. I want you to come with me. Right now."

Cora appeared near the doorway. "Well, Regina? What'll it be?"

Regina scowled. She truly had no choice even if she wanted to go with Raya. Cora still continued to control her and now, Raya could see, that Regina was starting to make the wrong decisions of her own free will. She could fight Cora, maybe give Regina some time to escape but there had to be another reason that Regina wouldn't leave. Not just vengeance, not just hatred. It was greed. It was power. Raya knew the sight of it all too well. Someone else had touched her beloved, someone else's influence had taken hold of her. But who? And why? Regina looked up at Raya. Her hesitation was her answer.

"You mean to tell me...that you are throwing away the last 13 years of friendship and love? For this?" Raya asked in disbelief. "For power? For a crown on your head? Because of a child, who knew no better? I thought you were more than that. You swore you would never be like your mother in any way. Look in the mirror! What difference is there to be seen?" Raya teleported back to their old sea cave and fell to the sand, crying over her lost love. She screamed and angrily punched the stone walls and flooded the cave, washing away fond memories. When all was said and done, she got up and walked back onto the beach, where she had first seen a crying little girl run into a cave. 13 years ago Regina had run into her life, changing it effortlessly. It only took 2 for her to walk right back out of it.

Cora suddenly appeared again. She said nothing as she placed a small wrapped cloth in Raya's hand and teleported away again. Raya opened it. Inside...was a magic bean. Cora clearly wanted her gone. She was a mermaid however, she didn't need a magic bean to cross world barriers. Still...it would save her a great deal of energy. She was exhausted from her past journey, having hardly ate or slept on the return, even ignoring rolling stomach pains and a swollen tail. She had used a spell to get rid of it, thinking of it only as side effects from being attacked. It never occurred to her that it could be anything else…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Regina spurred Rocinante as fast as he could go down to the sea. Her mother was gone now, banished to another world. One monster had been destroyed, only to be replaced with another as the Dark One took her mother's place, promising vengeance and a perfect world if she would only agree to training and to remain queen. It was an offer that she needed to ponder, but she was free now. She didn't see why she couldn't have the best of both worlds. Revenge for her father and Daniel, and the love of her life. Raya. She had been such a fool, but hopefully the mermaid would forgive her. She made it to the sea cave in record time but she couldn't enter it. A spell shocked her as soon as she tried to go in. "Raya! Raya, please!" She tried the second entrance that only she and the mermaid knew about, the one that would allow her to see inside. There was a great deal of blood that made her heart skip a beat. "RAYA!" She heard a groan and scrambled to find a better looking position. The wind started to pick up just as she found a better viewpoint. Blood was pouring out of Raya's tail as she lay on the sandy floor of the cave, breathing heavily. Then Regina saw it. The tiny little tail sticking out. Raya was...Raya was giving birth. To...their baby… Raya's head snapped up in her direction. Her eyes were cold and sad. Regina had turned away from her when it mattered the most. Regina's lips trembled as she held the mermaid's gaze. "I'm sorry." Raya said nothing as she pulled out a magic bean. "Wait, no!" Regina yelled. The mermaid ignored her as she activated the portal and barely waited for it to open before throwing herself inside it. Regina tried desperately to enter the pull of the portal, hoping that it would dissolve the barrier on the cave. It didn't. Raya was gone. Raya and their baby were gone.

"Sad, isn't it, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin's voice made her turn around.

"Where did she go? How do I find her?" Regina demanded.

He only made a tsk tsk sound and waved his finger. "A mermaid that doesn't want to be found...will not be found. And besides, why do you need her? You pushed her away and she stole your child. Without even telling you that there even was a child. Sad. So sad."

"It's my fault." Regina sighed, crumpling in the sand. "It's all my fault."

"There is a way to get her back…" The Dark One proclaimed, gaining her attention. "It's just...how far are you willing to go to find her?"

There was no hesitation this time. "As far as it takes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Raya couldn't swim. She could hardly move with the painful spasms passing through her tail. She wished she hadn't been stupid enough to try and block her pregnancy. Then she wouldn't be in this mess. The waters around her felt different. Strange even. She had never been to this world before, but she needed to find shelter. Blood was in the water and predators for miles around would smell it and come running. Suddenly a large hook shot through the water, catching the thick part of her tail and swiftly dragged her to shore. She screamed as she was thrown onto the sand, a new kind of pain wrenching through her gut. Fishermen. All around her. Laughing and licking her lips.

"Looks we're eating good tonight, fellas!" One of the exclaimed. Raya scowled and threw up a hand, causing a wave to crash upon shore and knock them all aside. It wasn't enough to get back into the water though. There was a flash of green light and fishermen all took running. A young woman moved towards Raya warily while at the same time shooting small fireballs at the fishermen to keep them running. She turned to Raya and ran to her tail. Raya tried to push her away.

"Wait." She insisted, bright blue eyes falling on the mermaid. "I just want to help. Please."

"Cave." Raya said. "With water. That's where I need to go."

The woman nodded, bright red hair swinging as she turned back to Raya's tail and removed the hook. Her hands glowed with green magic as she healed the wound. "You're still bleeding. Are you hurt?"

Raya closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. The redhead tried to keep her awake, but it was no use. She was too tired. When she finally awoke again, she was in a sea cave. A large beautiful pool surrounding her. She was laying on the sand with her tail hanging in the water and the redhead was still at her side, trying to clean the blood off of her tail. It seemed in that moment that she only just noticed the tiny tail tip sticking out of the mother.

"Y-you're awake...and giving birth. Whoa. Um, wow. Is there anything I can do?"

"Push me into the water." Raya answered weakly. The woman obeyed, struggling a bit. A mermaid's tail felt like a brick of lead on land. As Raya finally submerged herself in a safe place, she started to push, smiling weakly as a little fluke came all the way out of her. It was a slow process. The birthing lasted for almost three hours. Finally her little babe was born into the world, a tiny mermaid with a blue-green tail and black hair. Raya resurfaced, holding the child so she could take her first breath. The woman had waited for them and she smiled at seeing Raya's baby.

"Who are you?" Raya asked. "I thank you for helping, but I have a few questions about you, and this land. Where am I?"

"My name is Zelena and you're in Oz."

"Oz." Raya knew little about it from her studies. Regina wasn't the only one who often neglected her duties to run off and play with her friend. Amphitrite was far less strict than Cora thankfully. "Why did you help me? Where are we now?"

Zelena quickly nodded. "As I said, in Oz. And this is a cave that is under the tower I live in. It was an old wizard's tower. Abandoned now. And I helped you because you looked like you needed help."

"And you live here alone?" Raya asked. It was surprising. Despite the fact that the woman was so obviously a peasant by her clothes, she was very beautiful. She had a slender build, but her clothes, old and worn as they looked, could not hide her curves. Red hair flowed about her shoulders, slightly messy and in need of a good brushing, but it hadn't lost its shine. Her eyes were her most mesmerizing trait, bright and clear and deep.

Zelena nodded again. "Um, yes. I decided that being alone was best for me."

"Why?" Raya inquired curiously.

"I um, ran away from my father after I found out that I was adopted. I went to the wizard and it turns out he was a fake, but he did help me find my birth mother and my sister. She was studying magic and she was horrible at it."

"I'm guessing you were better."

"Very much so. Her teacher agreed to train me as well. I was a much better student but he still chose her to be his only student. I guess I was never good enough for anyone." Zelena looked down for a moment. "So after that, I came here. I wanted nothing to do with any of them. It's quiet and peaceful and I can practice my magic as much as I want."

Raya smiled softly. "You're very good."

"Thank you. But why are you here alone? The father should be protecting you, shouldn't he?" Raya's smiled faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. Here, what about the baby? What will you name her?"

"Salacia." Raya answered with little hesitation. "It is the Roman version of my mother's name." She looked down at the tiny thing in her arms. Her little girl. She started to smile again, flicking her tail excitedly, spinning in a circle. Regina would've been so happy. Before she chose vengeance they would've been so happy.

"She's beautiful." Zelena said, attracting the young mother's attention. "You must be tired. Or hungry? I have plenty of food." She looked around. "For once." She added softly. Raya simply nodded her consent and the witch turned to head up a spiraling staircase, disappearing as she went mermaid turned back her child, conjuring a small clam shell bed and placing it at the edge of the pool and placed little Salacia inside. She didn't close it, just laid her head down and watched her newborn. Hot tears started to fall. She tried to smile at her baby but all she could see was the love of her life turning her back on her. Regina fallen in love with another man, had picked defending him over her, the one person who had stood back her side since they were children. Raya had lost almost everything. Regina had been her everything up until this point. Up until the little gift in front of her was born.

"I won't leave you." She promised. "I will never leave you. Your mama's always gonna be here." She picked up Salacia again and held her in her arms until Zelena returned with a bowl of hot stew.

"It's not that much. Garden hasn't produced much this year." The witch muttered as she sat down on the sand next to the pool with her food. "I brought extra seeing as how you'd just given birth and all. You must be famished." Raya pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge to enjoy the hot food. Zelena ate while staring at her tail.

"You've never seen a mermaid before?" Raya asked, shoving spoonfuls of stew in her mouth rapidly.

"None like you."

The blonde continued to eat ravenously. Zelena had to go get more stew and a pan of baked bread to fill up the exhausted mother. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"Obviously." Zelena smirked. "What about the little one?"

"She won't need to feed for a while." Raya said. She sighed and looked down at her tail. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She couldn't go home. Regina was there and she was the last person that Raya wanted to see right now. Her mother was leading the migration although Raya could still contact her and let her know where she was. Other than her mother and Regina, she had no one. Most mermaids had many children, sometimes dozens, but Amphitrite had focused on her one. She would come if Raya called. She would come with no hesitation if her daughter needed her.

"I don't know what you were running from." Zelena said, gaining her attention again. "I don't know why you ran and I don't mean to pry. However, no one comes here. I don't use this space. You're welcome to it. I don't mind the company."

"T-thank you. You're very kind." Raya said.

Zelena dipped her head. "I wasn't always. I just decided to...Be better than I was. Otherwise I would've destroyed my entire world. More importantly, myself." She smiled and stood up, gathering their dishes. "Will you be needing anything? Blankets? Pillows? Cots?"

"I never sleep without my tail. I'll be fine. But if you have a sock, I could use that."

Zelena arched an eyebrow in confusion but nodded and headed up the stairs. Raya turned to her baby and moved the clam away from the water's edge. "Wouldn't want you falling off." She smiled. The witch returned with a small sock and gave it to the mermaid, who dipped it into the pool and slid it onto Salacia's tiny little tail so it wouldn't dry out. Zelena handed her a tiny little pillow for her to rest her head on. Raya looked around the cave. If she was really going to live here for the time being, she would need to make some adjustments. More tears started to flow as she thought of her sea cave with Regina. The one place where the world didn't matter and they could be together without fear. It was destroyed now. Regina had probably done it after she didn't come back that year. Zelena silently handed her a cloth to wipe her eyes. Raya wiped her face with sigh. Sooner or later she would have to properly mourn her broken relationship, but that time was not now. She looked up at Zelena to thank her again when the witch's face suddenly twisted in horror. Raya looked behind her at the sight of the three shark fins in the water. Except these weren't sharks. Their upper bodies were human and their tails were those of striped shark. Two made a dive for Salacia and Raya threw herself in front of them, pushing all three into the water. The third tried to leap out of the water for the baby, but Zelena lit her up with a fireball. She sprayed it with flames until it stopped thrashing and then conjured a spear to stab it and make sure it was dead. Raya had managed to snap the necks of the other two and the tired mother collapsed against the side of the pool, covered from head to tail in claw marks and bite marks. Zelena waved her hand towards her, healing her injuries.

"What are they?" The witch asked.

"I don't know the name, but I know why you haven't seen any mermaids like me. These things eat us, and humans, anything they can get their hands on. I have to destroy their nests." Raya pushed the bodies onto dry land. "You can cut off their tails, make some money off of them." She looked at Salacia.

"I'll watch her." Zelena said. "I'll take her upstairs. She won't be in danger."

Raya nodded and approached her baby, placing a spell on her to protect her, as well as a tracking spell. She turned and dove, following the short tunnel into the ocean near the shore. It wasn't hard to detect where the shark tailed mermaids had come from. The sea princess closed her eyes and called to an old ally. She found the nest easily, several miles out to sea with a small island as a base. It was crawling with the bastards. Raya climbed onto a rock and changed her tail into legs and stood up. She raised her hands, drawing upon every ounce of her strength to summon a powerful wave to hit the island, forcing the shark creatures into the water. Her ally arrived just in time. A hydra. A massive sea creature with 6 heads that quickly went to work, devouring and slaughtering the man eating sharktails. Raya leaped into the water, shifting again. Swerving through the swinging claws of the hydra, she killed off any sharktails she managed to catch. All of them needed to die. She couldn't allow them to reproduce and threaten her life or her daughter's in the future. The hydra laid waste to them all and Raya went through afterwards to clean up the blood so as not to attract predators.

"Thanks big fella." She smirked, stroking the hydra's nose. It purred and licked her hand. She turned and swam back to the sea cave. Stepping onto dry land, she changed her tail into her legs and raced up the stairs. The wizard's tower where Zelena made her home was sparsely decorated and still covered in dust despite her obvious attempts to clean it up and make it into a home. There were herbs and magical equipment and books lying everywhere. A staircase wound up the entire tower, branching off to different rooms and more bookshelves. Raya found Zelena near her garden. A group of people were lined up in front of the witch as she used her powers to heal their afflictions.

"Bless you, Witch." said one as Zelena finished. Behind her sat Salacia's shell behind a protective barrier.

A tall impressive looking man walked up to the redhead, demanding to know the prize of Raya's baby. "500,000 gold pieces up front." Zelena replied without skipping a beat. This man, this wealthy fool who wanted to take her child, actually smiled and agreed. He returned to his carriage and brought back a massive sack.

"I only have 300,000 with me. You must know who I am. Guisness Torrell, advisor to our wonderful wizard."

Zelena took the gold and teleported it away. She turned to the other people and magically healed them all with a single wave of her hand. "Thank you all, especially you, Mr. Torrell. Now get the hell off my porch." She picked up Salacia and made for the door where Raya was.

"Hey! I gave you my money!"

"It's mine now, you fool." Zelena called over her shoulder. Raya took back her baby as Zelena closed and locked the door. "Now I can use that gold to refurbish this place."

"Won't he be angry with you for stealing his money?"

Zelena shrugged. "I'll just get the Wicked Witch to pay him a visit."

"The Wicked Witch?" Raya frowned. Zelena didn't reply. She gathered up the coin into several pouches.

"I'll go get us some food and stuff. You should go get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Raya was inclined to agree. She went back down to the cave and carved out a sleeping place in the rock wall. She pulled Salacia under with her. Her little babe started to whine and Raya fed her to help her sleep. With that done, the young mother eventually cried herself to sleep.

The next morning her first action was to contact her mother who as predicted, came running. She was overjoyed at seeing her daughter alive and well and at meeting her granddaughter. "I'm not sure what to do, Mother." Raya admitted, watching her hold the mermaid babe in her arms.

"Is this place safe for you?" Amphitrite asked.

Raya nodded. "The witch that lives here saved my life. And she's kind."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes and no. She's done anything to warrant me not to though. She is a bit mischievous."

Her mother smiled. "You and your trusting heart. You could come home-"

"No." Raya said immediately. "I don't want to see her. I don't want to think about her. I want to forget her."

"No, you don't. Would you like me to-"

"No, there's no need to drown her. I just wish...That she had given me more time. I-I really did love her."

"Do." Her mother corrected. "A few days apart is not going to change your feelings about her. You are not going to wake up tomorrow and feel better. Mourn, cry, get angry, destroy something. But do not, my angelfish, do not bottle up these feelings. It will only hurt more."

Raya looked down, wringing her fingers until a thud from the staircase made both her mother and her look up. It was just Zelena, bringing the timber that Raya had asked for. She was dragging a chest that was thumping on the stairs and the wood was floating in front of her.

"Thank you." Raya said. Zelena dipped her head respectfully to her mother. "Mother, this is Zelena. Zelena, this is my mother, Amphitrite, Queen of the Ocean."

"Thank you for helping my family." Amphitrite smiled.

Zelena quickly nodded. "It was my pleasure."

Amphitrite looked around. "If you truly wish to stay here then you're going to have to turn this into a place fit for a mermaid princess. I shall assist."

"You don't have to-"

"I also did not ask." Her mother replied with a smirk. "Shall we begin?"

Raya smiled. "I suppose we shall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is taking too long!" Regina roared, letting out a growl of frustration. Rumpelstiltskin sighed from his place at his spinning wheel. She was supposed to be looking for Raya, not casting fireballs. She didn't care about any of this.

"I've told you, dearie, the only way to find your little mermaid is to forget her. It's the only way to save her and get revenge on Snow White. Think about that and try again."

Regina sighed. She imagined Raya standing before her, smiling and looking at her with love in her eyes. Their little one in her arms. Their baby. She wondered if it was a boy or girl. Probably a girl. Regina had always a girl. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her love for Daniel. Her stableboy. He was so innocent, a life lost for no reason. Because of her mother. Her hatred for Cora fueled her next fireball and she easily destroyed the target that the Dark One had set up.

"Excellent." Rumpelstiltskin said without turning around. "You have a lot to learn before you're ready to cast the Dark Curse. Then you will have your happy ending...Evil Queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Raya spent the next few days at sea while Amphitrite watched over her little one and decorated the cave. She didn't know these oceans and she needed to make sure they were safe for her child to swim in. Oz was filled with crazy magical sea creatures and they needed to be reminded of who their queen was. A few predators had to be taught a lesson, but all in all, it was a beautiful place. She swam home to find that Zelena had expanded the tower, adding another entire tower to it with several connections between the two. She decided to climb on shore and head inside through the front door to investigate. Walking inside, she was shocked at the massive change she saw. The interior had completely been redecorated with thick rugs, new furniture, pictures and a large pile of new clothes were laid across a table. Raya walked inside, momentarily freaking out touching the dark carpet, but managed to get over her surprise to continue exploring. She passed the kitchen, also newly redid, and saw that the pantry was overstuffed. She continued on to find the witch in her study/vault. It was a cozy room with a roaring fireplace, wall to wall bookshelves and plenty of room for her magical equipment.

Zelena was arranging the books on the shelves when Raya walked in. She turned around. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yes. Oz seems like a wondrous place." Raya said. "I thank you again for allowing me to stay here."

Zelena shrugged. "You're welcome."

"You're very nonchalant about this. A mermaid shows up on the beach, giving birth and you think nothing of it?" Raya sat down on a stack of books.

"This is Oz." The witch scoffed. "Stranger things have happened." She turned around and sat down on the floor. "What happened to you, Raya?"

Raya sighed. She didn't want to think about Regina. But they were bound to have this conversation anyway. Might as well be sooner rather than later. "Salacia doesn't have a father. It's a, um woman. She and I were friends since we were little and we fell in love." Zelena tilted her head, listening intently. "Her mother was an evil woman, a heartless woman, rude and mean to any and everyone she deemed below her station. She treated her husband and her daughter like crap. My mother even had to put a spell on us so she couldn't hurt us. I went to collect ingredients for a magic spell that would allow them to become like me so I could save them. It took 2 and a half years and when I returned…" she sighed. "The woman I returned to wasn't the woman I left. She had moved on. Her father and her lover had been murdered and she was so filled with hate and vengeance. There was nothing I could do."

"I'm guessing she didn't know about the baby." Zelena said.

" **I** didn't even know about her until the last minute. I assumed it was a stomachache and used a spell to block the symptoms. Not my brightest moment. After that I came here to get away."

"I'm sorry." Zelena said softly. "Your girlfriend sounds like a bitch. A dumb one too."

Raya smiled. "She was very smart, but...she didn't have much of a chance. If only she had come with me, maybe…"

"You could've tried again." Zelena nodded slowly. "I've never been in love before, so I don't know what it feels like, but I hope you don't stop loving. I mean you shouldn't give up."

"I won't. I just won't be doing much courting for the next few years or so. My Salacia is all that concerns me now."

Zelena smiled. Both of them jumped when there was a pounding on the front door. They moved to the window to see who it was, neither truly surprised at seeing the squad of guards at the door, along with that Torrell fellow. Zelena immediately threw off his cloak and waved her hands, dressing herself in a form fitting sparkly black dress. She released her hair from its peasant braids and grabbed a broomstick, green starting to cover her skin, crawling across the surface as she looked...deliciously wicked. Raya followed her to the door as she stepped out.

"Who dares to knock on the door of the Wicked Witch?" She demanded.

"You stole 300,000 pieces of gold from me!" Torrell snapped.

The Wicked Witch suddenly unleashed a powerful shockwave of magic. It shook the tower and blasted all those present off their feet. "Don't ever come here again. If you do, I will destroy every single one of you." One of the soldiers decided to attack anyway and Zelena melted his sword, causing the molten metal to splash onto his hands, burning them. "Leave!" The witch commanded, throwing a few green fireballs to ensure they would leave the tower in peace. When they were gone, Zelena returned to her study and pulled out a small orb and mounted it on the wall. "This should create a barrier to keep them out. I don't have time for idiots."

Raya grabbed her hand and examined it. "How did-"

Zelena ended the spell, returning her skin to normal. "It's a little trick of mine. It used to only come when I was envious of someone else, but I've learned to control it."

"How was the Wicked Witch born?" Raya asked curiously.

"When I realized that no one in the world wanted me." The redhead drew her hand back and quickly returned to her work, as though nothing had happened. Raya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I want you, Zelena. As my friend. If you'll have me."

Zelena touched her hand and smiled a little, trying to hide it but failing miserably. "Of course."

It was a new start for Raya. Within a year she and Zelena had built the tower into a mini self sufficient kingdom. While Zelena governed on land, Raya took command of the sea. They worked well as a team and easily fell into a good relationship. Another year and a half passed before little Salacia hit her first milestone.

Raya grinned, floating in one end of the pool while Zelena sat on the edge of the other side, holding Salacia. "Come to me, Sweetheart."

"You'll catch me, Mommy?" Salacia asked as Zelena lowered her into the water.

"Absolutely. Come on." Raya smiled. She held up her arms and waved her forward. Salacia splashed her tail and Zelena released her. The little mermaid panicked for a moment before shooting across the water to her mother. "You did it! Your first swim." Salacia looked around in shock before laughing and splashing.

"I did it! I did it, Mommy!"

"You did!" Raya laughed. "Come on, do it again." She encouraged with a smile. Salacia paddled awkwardly to Zelena and turned around to her mother's smiling face. Salacia swam back and forth and even rode on Raya's back as she circled the pool and dove down to the bottom, playfully stirring up the sand and resurfacing to splash Zelena. The witch squealed and dove into the water to join them.

"Now that you can swim, we can go see the lanterns together." Zelena said.

"Ooh, the lanterns!" Salacia said excitedly. "Are they tonight?"

"Yep."

Raya smiled as she watched the two interact. Zelena often dealt with insecurity due to being abandoned by her mother but to her little girl, the Wicked Witch was the most amazing person ever. Every year in Oz, the Emerald City released lanterns into the air, filling the sky with them, to celebrate the new year and hope for a brighter one. They were Salacia's favorite time of year and this year she didn't have to ride the boat with Zelena out to sea. She could swim with her mother and grandmother. That evening the small family left the wizard tower. Zelena sat in a small rowboat, which Raya pulled while Salacia swam next to her, trying to swim as fast a possible to keep up with her mom's naturally fast pace. Amphitrite rose out of the dark water nearby, smiling at seeing her granddaughter in the water on her own for the first time. Together, they swam out to where they could see the Emerald City lit up like a glittering gem. Raya leaned against the boat nearest Zelena. The redhead smiled at her. She smiled brightly in return. Salacia's happy splashing attracted their attention. It was beginning. The lanterns were being released all over the city, lighting up the sky.

"It's beautiful." Raya whispered.

"Yep." Zelena agreed softly. She didn't notice Zelena's eyes on her. Amphitrite did however. Her daughter had already been hurt before by a friend turned lover and as much as she didn't want to see it happen again, her child was all grown up now. Any mistakes she was going to make she would have to make them herself. As well as live with the consequences. She smirked a little, watching Zelena and Raya smile and giggle together. Salacia swam to them and pointed at the thousands of lights in the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina walked into her bedchambers with a sigh as she removed her heavy crown and threw it across the room. The Dark Curse hadn't worked. No wonder Rumpelstiltskin wanted her to forget Raya. In order to cast the curse Regina needed to sacrifice the heart of the thing she loved most. That was Raya, and she was who knows where. She was the reason Regina wanted to cast the curse anyway so sacrificing her wouldn't be possible. She sighed again as she sat down at her vanity, wondering where Raya was at this moment. Wondering if she was happy, if she had moved on. And about their baby. It had been several years since Raya left, their baby would be at least...Come to think of it she wasn't even sure if mermaids grew the same as people, or if the world's time where Raya was ran the same as in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina looked at herself in the mirror, scowling at her own stupidity. She had to make this right. She knew in her heart that Raya was her happy ending, all that she wanted and ever would want. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out her potion making equipment. She needed to make a curse. Only a curse would fix this so that she could sacrifice someone else for the Dark Curse. Someone close, like the Huntsman. He was an easy target. So she cast a spell, taking away her love for Raya, the memory of their lives together just disappearing, fading away and hidden until the Dark Curse was broken, allowing her to love again. Allowing her to remember her lost love again. She didn't know how long it would take. She didn't know what was going to happen. But it didn't matter so long as the end result reunited her with Raya.

.

.

.

.

.

Neverland grew smaller in the distance as the Jolly Roger sailed away from shore on silent waters. Regina stood on deck, rubbing her wrists and silently staring out over the water. She bit her lip, thinking about Raya. Much had changed since the Dark Curse had been lifted and her memory of her favorite mermaid had returned. It had been a long uphill battle dealing with the Charmings, Emma Swan and her son, Henry. Their rescue mission to save Henry had been successful and now they needed to get home to Storybrooke, the town Regina had handcrafted for the Dark Curse.

"You okay?" Emma came to her side to ask.

"Tired and in need of a long hot bath, but yes." Regina sighed again. "I'm okay."

"Too tired to get us home?" The blonde inquired.

"Perhaps. I could try." The former queen took a step back and took a deep breath as she readied her magic. Emma signaled to Neal to prepare to release the Shadow. Regina was tired but she could rest when they got home. When she knew her son was no longer in danger. She raised her hands… and something slammed into the side of the ship rocking it so hard that Regina nearly fell overboard. She managed to grab onto the side of the rail and held on for dear life as the Roger tipped dangerously onto its side. The tips of her boots brushed against the water and as she looked down, she saw them. The dozens of shark fins in the water, circling them. She peered closer and realized that they weren't entirely sharks, they were hybrids. Half shark and half human.

"Regina, look out!" Emma yelled.

The ship was rocked as it started to right itself and Regina let loose a barrage of fireballs as the shark-tailed mermaids tried to leap out of the water and grab her.

"What are they?" Neal cried once the ship was straight again, only to be rocked again. David and Killian went below deck to check the hull.

"Regina, you have to get us out of here. Now." Snow commanded. "They're going to destroy the ship. It's our only way home."

"Gee, you don't say." Regina panted. She'd never seen creatures like these before. They were sitting ducks. Defending herself had weakened her magic considerably. She couldn't get them home now. It was up to their...She scowled in disgust. Their _Savior._

"We're taking water." Killian announced as the men returned. "They're tearing apart the ship from the bottom up. We have _minutes_ until we sink to the briny deep."

"Or become fish food." Regina muttered.

"How about seconds?" They all looked at the flying manboy. Peter Pan smiled as he summoned a massive ball of fire in one of his hands. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away that easily?" Before they could stop him he threw the fireball. Regina and Emma both ran to Henry, throwing themselves over him. The explosion that followed suit nearly blew the ship to bits and it scared away the sharktails...but not for long.

Regina pulled herself onto a piece of wood and coughed up a stomach full of water. She looked around at the carnage. The Roger, or what was left of it was either sinking or on fire. So far she couldn't see any of the Charmings. "Henry!" She called. "Idiots?"

"Regina!" The call was weak, but she recognized David's voice. She kicked out with her legs and swam through the wreckage, finding a barely conscious Snow floating in the water and pulling her onto the piece of wood with her. She found Henry, David and Emma doing a balancing act on the broken mast. They were surrounded by the sharktails. Regina summoned a fireball to assist and felt hands grab her legs. She didn't even have time to scream before she was dragged under. She fought back another scream as claws ripped through her leg, turning the water red. Another sharktail bit into her arm and held tight. She conjured a knife and stabbed it in the throat, forcing it to release her. Another grabbed her leg and dragged her down even further, trying to drown her. Their little tactic was working. Regina struggled to get back to the surface, struggled for a single drop of air. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She summoned a ball of light to illuminate the dark water and found that she was surrounded on all sides by shark-tailed mermaids, all of them licking their lips hungrily, ready to tear her to pieces. Two made a dive for her. There was a flash of blue-green as a massive tail smacked them so hard it must've broken their backs because they started to sink, even as they struggled to swim. Regina looked around, watching as another mermaid, this one with a long green tail, dove right into the middle of them, lashing out with her tail like monster. Soft hands took Regina by the arms and pulled her through the water, up to the surface so she could breathe. She sucked air like she never would again and collapsed against the mermaid that held her. Another mermaid, blonde with a bright orange and red tail, leaped out of the water to tackle yet another sharktail as it attempted to grab Emma. With their arrival, the other sharktails dispersed, running for their lives. The mermaids started to push and tie together pieces of the ship, creating a raft for the shipwrecked nevengers. They collected the crew and gently placed them aboard. Regina collapsed onto her back, still panting.

"Thank you." Emma said softly, holding a shaking Henry.

Regina lifted her head and looked at the three mermaids. The two in the water seemed to be the younger of the trio with the blonde being the youngest at around 13. The next oldest was at least 19 or 20, with long red hair and a long green tail. The third was the eldest and was sitting on the edge of their makeshift raft, making it dip into the water. She looked just like her. Even though her hair was black and her tail another color. "Raya?"

The mermaid smiled. "Not quite." She dove into the water with the others and they moved to the sides of the raft, pushing it.

"Where are you taking us?" David asked.

"A safe place." Came the cryptic reply. The mermaid tails started to glow and a portal opened before them. Regina could hardly keep her eyes open to witness their saviors' strange magic. In the end she fell asleep.

When Regina opened her eyes, she was laying on a soft bed, the smell of the sea faint in the air. She sat up and stretched and took in the sight of the cave around it. It was beautiful, decorated with seashells and glittering paint on the walls in various colors and designs. The rest of her group were in beds along the wall next to hers leaving a large open sandy area for walking and resting that lead down to a large beautiful sapphire blue pool. She started to get out of bed when the mermaids arrived again through the pool, rising from the depths and crawling onto shore. The two youngest changed their tails into legs and made a beeline for the spiraling staircase lead above ground. The black haired mermaid remained sitting at the edge of the water.

"You're awake too soon. Go back to sleep." She said without glancing at Regina.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"You can find out later. Go back to sleep." She dove into the water again and was gone. Regina obeyed in laying back down and she was asleep before she realized it. When she awoke this time the others were up and about as well, stretching tired limbs or filling their bellies with the stew that was being passed out by the redheaded mermaid. The smell woke Regina's stomach and she quickly stumbled over to the table for a bowl.

"There's plenty for all." She said in a British accent. "More than enough."

"Thank you." The men mumbled through a mouthful of food. Their attention was drawn to the staircase as a woman descended them, wrapped in a form fitting black dress that sparkled in the light. She was barefooted and her hair was long and red. Bright blue eyes fell on the newcomers with hardly any real interest.

"Does your mother know that we have guests?"

"We were chasing the sharktails away and we found them on a broken ship." Said the blonde mermaid.

"Who are all of you?" David asked.

The witch arched an eyebrow. "My name is Zelena. These are my daughters. Their other mother will be here any moment for more formal introductions. In the meantime, I suggest you all start figuring out a way to get home.

"We lost the Shadow." Emma sighed. "And the ship. How do we get home now?"

"You rebuild." Regina went stock still when she heard the voice. She nearly burst into tears right then and there because she would never forget that sound. She turned around. Raya was standing behind her, wearing a bejeweled bra top and a sequined skirt. Her hair fell past her waist at this point but still retained its original bright gold. "I have recovered the ship. It lies on the beach next to the tower, still in pieces I'm afraid. We've erected a small cottage for you to stay in until you're ready to leave. My name is Raya, Queen of the Ozian Seas." She motioned to her daughters and introduced them. "These are my children. "Aria, Zeraya and Salacia." The blonde, redhead and black haired mermaids respectively.

Snow was quick to introduce the heroes, saving Regina for last. Raya raised her hand. "I know exactly who this is. Hello Regina. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." Regina said softly, just staring at her former lover, the love of her life. The woman she'd been working all these years to find.

"Regina, come with me, please. Salacia, escort our guests to their quarters once they've finished eating." Raya commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Zelena asked, looking concerned. Regina scowled and felt an almost overwhelming swell of jealousy fill her breast watching how close they were. Her hand gripped the table until her knuckles were white when Raya kissed her forehead. She was teleported away a moment later, appearing on the beach next to the wreck of the Jolly Roger. The sky was dark, absent stars and with only a sliver of moon in the heavens. Regina swallowed, looking at Raya. She seemed to have grown more beautiful. If that were even possible. She seemed thicker, more physically fit and her breasts were obviously a bit larger.

"You haven't changed much." Regina said.

"Have you?" Raya asked.

"Yes. Raya, I'm sorry. I was young and stupid and-"

"Angry and heartbroken and sad." Raya finished. "I know. I know you better than anyone, remember?" She sighed. "Well I thought I did."

Regina swallowed again. Raya made her so nervous. Her stomach was doing backflips. "Was it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl. Salacia. She is the eldest."

Regina scowled upon realizing what this meant. "You had more kids. With her?"

"You can't be serious. **You're** angry? I offered you a chance to come with me."

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant either!" Regina snapped.

"I didn't know!" Raya roared. "Even if I had, I doubt things would be any different."

"Do they know...about me?" Regina asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"No. You weren't in their life so they didn't need to know about you. I didn't tell them your name or show them a picture. You made that decision when you chose to go after a little girl in a stupid attempt at vengeance."

"And in doing so I lost everything!" Regina said, struggling to hold back the tears. "You were everything I've ever wanted and I took you for granted, I let you go and my life has been hell without you." Raya crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Everything that I have done since was done simply to find you again. To find our child."

"And do what? Even with the differences in world times Salacia is almost 30. She doesn't need you. Zelena has been a great mother to her."

"Speaking of whom...who the **fuck** is she?"

Raya sighed. "Your sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzz

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Regina kicked at the sand angrily after Raya had disappeared into the surf. The ocean was churning and the waves were rising as the mermaid went to cool off. Her sister?! She didn't even know she had a sister! How the hell did she and Raya even meet?! The former queen was ready to storm into the tower and confront her so-called sister for daring to touch her beloved, but she froze when she spotted Salacia stepping outside. She was carrying a very large shell on one shoulder. Dressed in the typical scant clothing of a mermaid except in iridescent blue-green, she easily walked down to the shore and started cleaning the shell. Regina swallowed nervously and decided to approach her daughter.

"Salacia?" Regina came to stand next to her and the mermaid looked up. She held out her hand to shake. "I'm Regina." It seemed as simple a start as any.

"It's a pleasure." Salacia gave her a small smile as she shook her hand but ultimately returned to her task, gesturing for Regina to sit. The queen obeyed.

"Is it really?" She asked.

"It's a bit difficult to say actually. I only found out about less than a decade ago."

"Raya said she hadn't told you." Regina said. "But her honesty isn't something i deserve right now. Probably never deserved it." She sighed. "I'm very sorry, Salacia. For everything. Leaving you and your mother and…"

Salacia closed the shell and placed it next to her. "I've often wondered about you. What you looked like, what was it about you that made my mom fall in love. She would say your name in her sleep a lot when I was little. I don't think they were pretty dreams." Salacia crossed her legs. "I'm not gonna pretend like I don't know about you hurting my mom and leaving her for such selfish reasons. You broke her heart." Salacia looked at her. "However, I would like to know you. For however long you might be here."

Regina nodded. "I understand...and I would like that." She watched Salacia turn back to her work and silently took in the sight of her. She was as beautiful as Raya and so much like her it was almost scary. But her hair was black like Regina's own and longer than she had hers even in the Enchanted Forest. Regina had so many questions to ask but she decided to start with a simple one. "How long has Zelena been around?"

"As long as I can remember. She saved my mom's life when she first came to Oz. She took care of me." Salacia replied. Regina watched her finish cleaning the shell and she stood up, picking it up and placing it on her shoulder. "Mom isn't going to choose you, you know."

"How do you know that?" Regina asked.

"Because Zelena knows who you are. She never knew that you and Mom used to be together but she could've done the exact same thing you did: focus on vengeance. She hated you for a long time and she could have gone after you. She planned to. But Mom made her stay. When the decision mattered the most, she chose Mom, and Mom will choose her."

"A sweet story." Regina replied. "But True Love is hard to get rid of. Everything I've done since is to get back to you and your mother. I'm not going to go home without the fight of my life."

"So be it." Salacia replied. Regina followed her back into the pool room through a side door. Aria and Zeraya were in the pool with a little black haired mermaid boy who couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 years old. Henry and Emma were asleep again and the Charmings were still sitting to the table with Neal and Hook. "Bed time!" Salacia announced, jumping into the pool and changing into her tail. She placed the shell into a small alcove just above the waterline. The little boy swam over to it and pulled himself into it, sliding some kind of wet sock onto his tail before laying down on what looked like some kind of pillow. Salacia closed the shell and motioned to Aria and Zeraya. It was only then that Regina noticed the little cubbies set into the wall that they fit perfectly into. Salacia pulled herself into the one just above Aria's, her tail completely hiding the rest of her body in the tight space. Regina sighed and went over to her cot and fell beneath the sheets. The next morning she and the others went to assess the damage left by the shark-tails. The Jolly Roger was in pieces and it would take weeks of work to get it even slightly seaworthy. Regina's magic hadn't fully regenerated and Emma was too clueless to get them anywhere safely. Zelena probably could've fixed it but she refused to assist them in any way. Salacia and her siblings spent the day at sea so they couldn't even be asked, and Raya had yet to return at all. The men spent the better part of the morning chopping down trees for lumber. The women helped them cut up some planks once they were done. It was a long, arduous task and they had barely begun.

"This is going to take forever." Emma sighed, collapsing into the sand. "Hey Regima, go talk to your girlfriend and ask her to help us out."

"She's not my girlfriend, nor was she ever." Regina hated that term. Raya was and always would be much more than a 'girlfriend'. Speaking of whom, the Sea Queen was just walking out of the waves, not wet in the slightest. She paused at seeing Regina, her eyes too cloudy for the former queen to read them, but she knew that Raya had been thinking about their childhood. Growing up together and falling in love had created a bond that wouldn't be broken easily. It broke Regina's heart when Raya scowled and continued on her way.

/

Raya went into the tower and made her way upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Zelena. The witch was still lying in bed. "Z?" Zelena didn't respond. "Zelena?"

"Have you come to break my heart?" Zelena asked softly, hiding her face in her pillow.

"Of course not, I love you. We have 4 kids together, my dear." Raya sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression I was going to leave."

"She's your True Love though. You two should be together." Zelena replied softly.

"Zelena, I love you." Raya reiterated. "You and me have been through too much. There are too many things I adore about you to just stop. Regina and I…" She sighed again. "Regina and I are no more. I am yours, as long as you are mine."

Zelena didn't respond for several long minutes. "You never told me her name."

"What?"

"You never told me the name of the one who had broken your heart. Maybe then i would've known it was my fucking sister!" She turned over and covered her head with the pillow.

"You act as though I knew but kept it a secret from you. If I had known, don't you think I would've mentioned it?" Raya demanded. Zelena refused to answer. Raya crawled onto the bed and straddled the upset witch. She snatched away the pillow and forced Zelena to look her in the eye. Zelena looked up at her and Raya kissed her on the nose. Zelena glared at her so Raya kissed her on the cheek.

"No, we are not doing this now." The witch growled as Raya started planting kisses all over her face. She didn't stop until Zelena was left in a fit of giggles, trying to get away.

"Had enough? I can do this all day."

"Yes." Zelena rolled onto her back, looking up at her.

"Say you love me." Raya commanded.

"I love you." Zelena smiled, but her smile quickly started to fade. "What are you going to do about Regina?"

"Not a damn thing. I've talked to her, that's it. I'm done with her. I promise." She said sincerely, hoping that Zelena would believe her. The witch had been forgotten, ignored and abandoned for most of her life by anyone she had ever met but Raya swore that she wouldn't be like the others. She swore to love Zelena forever, because Zelena had been with her through the pain of the last few decades. And even though they hadn't aged, with Zelena the pain steadily started to dull and Raya considered herself healed and whole after Regina's betrayal.

Zelena sighed and pecked her lips. "Thank you, Ray."

"Always, Zelena." Raya laid down in the bed with her, wrapping her arms around her. "Always." They both took a quick nap in each other's arms, before being rudely awakened by their littlest merman, Caspian, as he ran into the room and dove onto the bed. After that they decided to get up and go for a little swim. Raya lead the way down into the pool room. Regina and the other women were inside, talking with Salacia and Zeraya. Aria was swimming around the pool.

"Afternoon." Regina greeted awkwardly, albeit politely. She almost glared at Raya and Zelena's joined hands.

"Good afternoon. Salacia, we're going for a swim. Would you like to join us?" Raya asked.

"Of course, Mother." To their surprise, Salacia looked at Emma. "Would you like to swim with us, Emma Swan?"

"What?" Emma said, with a dumbfounded look. "Thank you, I appreciate it but I should really be helping with the ship. Also, I'm not the strongest swimmer."

"Swimming is easy!" Caspian said, taking her hand. "Come on, I'll show you." Emma looked up at the mothers for help as she was pulled down to the water.

"Kid, I'm not wearing clothes fit for swimming."

"Just give in, Miss Swan." Zelena smirked. "He won't change his mind once he decides to help someone." She snapped her fingers and Emma's dirty jeans and tank changed into a white bathing suit. The blonde slowly slipped into the pool and Salacia and Caspian dove into it, changing into their tail. Caspian demonstrated the best ways for her to swim and she copied the motions to oblige him.

"I guess I will come swimming with you guys after all." Emma smiled up at them. "Might as well."

"Yay!" Caspian smacked his baby blue tail in the water. "Mommy, we should let them all come."

"Now, Cas, our guests have work to do. They want to get home." Raya reminded him.

"We can spare a day." Regina suggested hopefully. Raya sighed. In the end they decided that Regina and Emma could accompany them. Snow opted out and they didn't want to bother the men and boys. Regina changed into a black bikini and slipped into the water as the other mermaids jumped into the pool. Soon, it was filled with brightly colored tails. Raya gave Regina and Emma a bracelet that would allow them to breathe underwater. With that, she took Zelena's hand and dove. Salacia took Emma's and followed. Regina fought back a scowl until she noticed Aria waiting patiently for her to take her hand.

"Thank you." She said. Aria smiled brightly and dove beneath the water. The pool was deeper than it looked. Aria pulled her to a tunnel in the wall where Salacia's blue-green tail had disappeared into. They followed it and a minute later came to a steep drop off that revealed the open ocean where just below was a coral reef filled with sea life. Raya swam at the head of their little group with Zelena holding onto her waist. Zeraya followed, swerving off to chase fish every now and then. Caspian swam with Salacia, who held Emma's hand, pulling her through the water with ease. Aria and Regina brought up the rear, admiring the reef's beauty. It didn't take long for Regina to see and understand the differences between the children. Salacia was a bit of a mystery and highly unpredictable, the most mature of the mermaid children. Zeraya must've been Raya and Zelena's first born, considering her name was a combination of theirs. She wore all of her emotions on her sleeve and enjoyed her youth. Playing, laughing and having fun were easily her favorite things. Anyone could see that. Aria seemed a bit reserved, shy and sweet. Caspian reminded Regina more of Amphitrite. At the thought of the sea goddess she wondered if Raya had told her she was here.

"Dolphins!" Aria suddenly yelled, taking off. Regina nearly screamed and she quickly pulled her hand free to watch the young mermaid chase and play tag with a group of dolphins. Regina smiled until she felt something touched her shoulder. She turned around and grinned at seeing Raya's hippocampi, her old friend. She mounted him and he took off through the water. Before long she realized that Raya was racing her. Almost like they used to do when they were kids. Not quite because Raya veered off unexpectedly to go back to Zelena, swimming around her and playing with her. It made Regina's heart ache painfully and she just wanted to burst into tears. She rode the hippocampi back to shore and sat down in the sand, letting the tears flow.

"Regina?" It must've been at least an hour later before she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Miss Swan. Go away."

"You're obviously not, Regina. Talk to me." Emma sat next to her, crossing her legs. "Why are you crying?"

Regina sighed. "Raya doesn't love me anymore. She's the reason I did all of this. Casting the curse, creating Storybrooke, all of it was because I wanted to get back to her. And now that I finally have, she doesn't want me anymore. She's moved on and there's nothing I can do."

"Then talk to her, fight for her."

"And ruin this perfect little family they have? I wouldn't dare." Regina huffed, closing her eyes. "She doesn't want me. Salacia doesn't need me. What's the point? Why even try?"

"Because you love her." Emma answered. "If love isn't worth trying for, then what is?"

Regina shrugged. Emma eventually got up to go back to their little hut and left the queen to her thoughts. After the sun had set and it was too cold to stay on the beach any longer Regina rose to her feet, dusting off the sand and went inside...not knowing that her words had been overheard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Years ago…._

 _Zelena sighed. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met." She heard a laugh from behind her as Raya swam up to the small floating docks. The mermaid had been sneaking up on the witch for the past week in attempt to scare her. She looked down as Salacia squealed when she saw her mother and flew into the water to join her. Raya grinned up at Zelena. The mermaid quickly proved to be a little bundle of energy, always smiling, always laughing. She was truly something else._

 _Raya pulled herself onto the docks. Without her tail, she would've been naked, but her hair kept anything inappropriate hidden. Not that Zelena would've minded. It had been almost 3 years since the mermaid had come into her world and changed her life. "You love me." Raya scoffed, looking down at Salacia as she grabbed onto her mother's tail. Raya lifted her into the air with a bright smile._

 _Zelena silently watched mother and daughter feeling both happy that she had these two wonderful people in her life, but also a little jealous that she had never felt such love and probably never will. Her thoughts started to darken, turning to her secrets that threatened this new, easy going life she had found. Every night she would travel to the Enchanted Forest and receive lessons from the Dark One. At the same time, every night she had to compete with her dreaded sister for attention, even though she was clearly better. Even Rumple praised her on her magical abilities. But he always went crawling back to Regina._

 _A pair of lips on each of her cheeks made Zelena freeze until she leaned back and Salacia giggled, throwing herself into the witch's arms. Raya grinned, sliding back into the water. "Tell us what has that pretty face of yours so contorted." The sea queen said, lazily swimming in circles. Zelena was so mesmerized by her tail that she barely registered her words. It was absolutely massive, continually growing and now shown a bright gold when it had once been gray. It was made of pure muscle, capable of breaking through the hull of a ship with ease, and was very flexible. "Zelena?"_

 _Zelena blinked and refocused on Raya. "Sorry, what?"_

" _Why do you keep zoning out? Is something bothering you?" Raya's brow furrowed in concern._

" _No, there's just...a lot to do." Zelena calmly lied. They had done some expansion to the tower and every day more people came to Zelena to be healed, as well to give her offerings. Magic had always been feared in Oz, even good magic, and the people seemed to think that presenting her with meager presents would keep the Wicked Witch from razing their fields and cursing their children. Zelena had no intention of hurting anyone but healing the sick allowed her to use her magic on a daily basis. Without it, she would go crazy._

" _Have you ever used your magic for something else?" Raya inquired, as though reading her thoughts._

" _What do you mean?" Zelena asked._

" _For something other little home improvements and healing small cuts?" Raya gestured to their tower. "For something other than yourself? You're quite powerful, Zelena. One of the most powerful people I've ever met. And yet, you do very little with this power." The mermaid met her eyes. "Imagine what you could do if you unleashed Zelena. Imagine a world where magic was loved instead of feared."_

 _Zelena scoffed. "I can't change the world. I could split Oz right down the middle and conjure cyclones and hurricanes, but once it was over, nothing will have changed."_

" _Hearts and minds take a little time." Raya replied. She nodded to Salacia, who was busy playing with her own tail. "Young hearts and minds are not set in stone like older ones. I'm sure if you showed the world the beauty of magic, then things would be different."_

 _Zelena mulled over her words. Perhaps...she was right. It wouldn't be easy, but Rumple's lessons were hardly a challenge and keeping her magic in check was a full time job. "What'd you have in mind?"_

 _Raya grinned. "A party."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched with a raised eyebrow at her sister as she walked among the people that had gathered at the front of the wizard's tower. Some of them were sick or hurt and Zelena healed them. Others came bearing gifts, children raced each other just touch her arms, mothers wanted her to kiss their babies, the men dropped flowers at her feet. Zelena...was adored. It was a feeling she had never experienced as queen. But these people truly adored the Wicked Witch.

Zelena raised her hands, silencing the crowd to say a single word. "Tonight." The people scattered, yelling happily, some even dancing.

"What was that about?" Emma asked, coming to Regina's side.

"Tonight, Zelena will change the world." Salacia answered, standing at Emma's side. "You're coming, yes?"

"What's going to happen?" Regina asked.

"She's going to remind the world how beautiful magic is." Salacia replied. "You're going to love it. It's going to be marvelous."

"How is she going to do that?"

"You'll see."

Regina crossed her arms, watching as Zeraya ran and jumped on Zelena's back, only for them to be tackled by Aria. Caspian came streaking from the tower to try and jump on them. All four fell into a laughing heap and Salacia finished off the dog pile by perching neatly on the top.

"Idiots, the lot of them." Raya appeared next to Regina, wearing a sparkly green bikini. She always did hate wearing clothes. She looked at Regina. "How goes your ship building?"

"The men are working nonstop." She answered. "We should be out of your hair in about a week."

"Good. The rest of your families must be worried."

"Not really." Regina shrugged.

Raya looked over the former queen's shoulder and nodded to Henry. "Is he your son?"

"I'm his adoptive mother. Emma is his birth mother."

This news caused Raya to frown and look at Regina critically. "You always wanted children. Why do you never…"

"I did something stupid." Regina replied. "Made myself barren." She looked down, kicking the dirt with her bare feet. "Besides, why would I want to have a child with someone I wasn't in love with?" Raya didn't reply. Regina looked back up to find the mermaid simply looking at her. "What?"

"Cora?"

Regina sniffed, blinking back the tears that wanted to fall and nodded. "Of course it was." The next thing she knew, she was engulfed in the mermaid's arms. She was so shocked by the gesture that she almost didn't reciprocate it.

"No one should have to go through that. Especially not when it comes to their mother." Raya stepped back and Regina almost whined at the absence. Raya hadn't changed at all. She felt the exact same way as she had when they were kids.

Regina said nothing more. She just wanted to go away and wallow in her own misery. Maybe Raya was never meant to be hers… Her thoughts drifted to Salacia's words from a couple nights ago. _Because Zelena knows who you are. She never knew that you and Mom used to be together but she could've done the exact same thing you did: focus on vengeance. She hated you for a long time and she could have gone after you. She planned to. But Mom made her stay. When the decision mattered the most, she chose Mom, and Mom will choose her._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Rumpelstiltskin had chosen her! Someone had chosen her! Zelena had never been so happy and so excited that she almost couldn't contain her joy. Finally he understood that Regina was just a waste of his time and Zelena herself was far superior to her. She had planned to kill Regina, just to make sure that the Dark One couldn't change his mind. But...it was only a trap._

 _/_

 _Zelena screamed as she angrily tore apart her study, breaking and shredding everything she could get her hands on. She tore the pages out of her magic books, smashed through worktables and used one of the legs to go on a spree of breaking everything glass in her tower. She could feel the green starting to creep across her skin, burning like lava across the land. It hurt just as much as the rejection and abandonment. What was wrong with her?! Why wouldn't anyone love her? The witch crumbled to the ground with her back to the wall, shaking from exhaustion. Regina truly did get everything! She didn't even have to work for it. It was just handed to her._

" _Zelena?" Salacia's little voice shook Zelena. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting the little girl to see her like this._

" _Go downstairs, Lace." Raya commanded. She came and sat down next to Zelena. "Zelena? What's wrong?"_

" _Everything." Zelena hissed. "Why do I exist?" She asked. "I'm wanted by no one. I'm loved by no one. If I were to die, people would dance in the street. No one mourns the wicked."_

" _I would." Raya said. "I would mourn you and your bet your ass Salacia would. Why are you feeling like this?"_

 _I have a sister." Zelena answered, staring ahead. "And a magic teacher. He chose to continue teaching her instead of me. Even though I'm better and stronger than she will ever be. I should go destroy her and him and everything they have!" She got to her feet and stormed off to her bedroom, waving her hand and magically packing her bags._

" _Zelena, no! Please." Raya quickly stood in her path. "Zelena, don't go. You don't need what your sister has." She grabbed the witch's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "If your sister and your teacher don't value you the way you deserve, then you don't need them. You have me and Salacia and we can be your family. Hell, we've been together for 3 years, I thought you knew that by now."_

" _I'm sorry." Zelena sighed. "But I can't even change the wickedness in my skin, much less the world."_

" _You're right, because you can do a lot more than that." Raya snapped. "Leave then. I won't try to make you see what I see when I look at you. I don't know if you will ever be able to see it. You are not your mother. She didn't want you and she didn't deserve you. Your father, the bastard who beat you, is dead. Your sister, probably doesn't even know you exist. But I do! And I care."_

 _Zelena scowled, trying to ignore her conflicted feelings. Since did she care about anyone's opinion? But Raya wasn't just anyone. They had known each other for 3 years now, but it hadn't taken nearly as long for Zelena to fall for the mermaid. She was in love with Raya and the sound of hurt in her voice, the cry of fear that someone else would leave her, broke Zelena's heart. And Salacia may not have been her biological child, but Zelena loved her. More than she loved herself._

 _For the next few days, she barricaded herself in her tower. Raya and Salacia stayed out at sea, probably assuming that she had left. When they returned that night, they found magic flowing throughout the land. Tendrils of bright magic that glowed in the darkness blazed and danced through the air. They traveled across Oz, healing the sick and the frail and making farmlands burst with ripe crops. The magic began to change colors and transform into fine clothes, gold coins, puppies and kittens for children, even going so far as to fix the house, huts and broken wagon wheels of the people who were laughing and dancing through the display._

 _The mermaids ran into the tower, swiftly climbing the steps, finding Zelena on her balcony, commanding the magical entities. She made a gesture in the air, conjuring bouncing balls of harmless green fire for the children to play and the dogs to chase after._

" _Zelena!" Salacia ran to the witch and Zelena smiled as she picked her up. "You're still here."_

" _I am, and I'm not ever leaving you."_

" _You sure won't." Salacia commanded._

" _Yes ma'am. Now, go play with your friends. Have fun." She put Salacia down and the young mermaid ran back downstairs. Zelena looked up at Raya. "I'm sorry."_

" _One day." Raya said solemnly. "One day, I'm going to make you see how beautiful you are. Green skin and all." She walked into Zelena's arms and buried her face in her neck. "Don't scare me like that again. Please."_

" _I promise." Her old family wasn't worth the pain. Raya and Salacia...anything was worth seeing them happy and safe. Anything._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina looked unimpressed, watching Zelena's magic heal the land and make everyone happy. Her sister came to her side as they watched the family play in the magic.

"It took 10 years to undo the damage you caused." Zelena said. "When you chose vengeance instead of Raya, you broke her heart. There was nothing left but pieces."

"Everything I have done since has been for Raya and for Salacia." Regina hissed, maintaining her cool, while inside she was seething.

"You didn't want them then...They don't need you now." Zelena replied. "If you really think you're going to just walk into my world and take my family, you are sadly mistaken." The redhead slowly turned to look at Regina. "The Evil Queen has no power here, and never will. When I chose Raya, I chose not to kill you. Next time, there won't be a choice." She walked off to join Raya, purposefully grabbing the mermaid and kissing her for all she was worth.

Regina scowled at the display. Something wet touch her leg and she looked down. "Water? What the-" The water tightened around her leg, like a wet rope, suddenly dragging her across the dirt. She heard the others call after her and Charming even chased her, but he was nowhere near fast enough. Regina hit the sand hard and was dragged along the beach and into the sea. It started swirling and foaming, locking her in place and she looked up in fear as Amphitrite rose out of the water, glaring down at the woman who got her daughter pregnant and broke her heart. "Amphitrite. Wait, please!"

Amphitrite raised her hand, conjuring a golden trident. White electricity pulsed along the magical metal. "Long time no see, Evil Queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Years ago…._

 _Zelena sighed. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met." She heard a laugh from behind her as Raya swam up to the small floating docks. The mermaid had been sneaking up on the witch for the past week in attempt to scare her. She looked down as Salacia squealed when she saw her mother and flew into the water to join her. Raya grinned up at Zelena. The mermaid quickly proved to be a little bundle of energy, always smiling, always laughing. She was truly something else._

 _Raya pulled herself onto the docks. Without her tail, she would've been naked, but her hair kept anything inappropriate hidden. Not that Zelena would've minded. It had been almost 3 years since the mermaid had come into her world and changed her life. "You love me." Raya scoffed, looking down at Salacia as she grabbed onto her mother's tail. Raya lifted her into the air with a bright smile._

 _Zelena silently watched mother and daughter feeling both happy that she had these two wonderful people in her life, but also a little jealous that she had never felt such love and probably never will. Her thoughts started to darken, turning to her secrets that threatened this new, easy going life she had found. Every night she would travel to the Enchanted Forest and receive lessons from the Dark One. At the same time, every night she had to compete with her dreaded sister for attention, even though she was clearly better. Even Rumple praised her on her magical abilities. But he always went crawling back to Regina._

 _A pair of lips on each of her cheeks made Zelena freeze until she leaned back and Salacia giggled, throwing herself into the witch's arms. Raya grinned, sliding back into the water. "Tell us what has that pretty face of yours so contorted." The sea queen said, lazily swimming in circles. Zelena was so mesmerized by her tail that she barely registered her words. It was absolutely massive, continually growing and now shown a bright gold when it had once been gray. It was made of pure muscle, capable of breaking through the hull of a ship with ease, and was very flexible. "Zelena?"_

 _Zelena blinked and refocused on Raya. "Sorry, what?"_

" _Why do you keep zoning out? Is something bothering you?" Raya's brow furrowed in concern._

" _No, there's just...a lot to do." Zelena calmly lied. They had done some expansion to the tower and every day more people came to Zelena to be healed, as well to give her offerings. Magic had always been feared in Oz, even good magic, and the people seemed to think that presenting her with meager presents would keep the Wicked Witch from razing their fields and cursing their children. Zelena had no intention of hurting anyone but healing the sick allowed her to use her magic on a daily basis. Without it, she would go crazy._

" _Have you ever used your magic for something else?" Raya inquired, as though reading her thoughts._

" _What do you mean?" Zelena asked._

" _For something other little home improvements and healing small cuts?" Raya gestured to their tower. "For something other than yourself? You're quite powerful, Zelena. One of the most powerful people I've ever met. And yet, you do very little with this power." The mermaid met her eyes. "Imagine what you could do if you unleashed Zelena. Imagine a world where magic was loved instead of feared."_

 _Zelena scoffed. "I can't change the world. I could split Oz right down the middle and conjure cyclones and hurricanes, but once it was over, nothing will have changed."_

" _Hearts and minds take a little time." Raya replied. She nodded to Salacia, who was busy playing with her own tail. "Young hearts and minds are not set in stone like older ones. I'm sure if you showed the world the beauty of magic, then things would be different."_

 _Zelena mulled over her words. Perhaps...she was right. It wouldn't be easy, but Rumple's lessons were hardly a challenge and keeping her magic in check was a full time job. "What'd you have in mind?"_

 _Raya grinned. "A party."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched with a raised eyebrow at her sister as she walked among the people that had gathered at the front of the wizard's tower. Some of them were sick or hurt and Zelena healed them. Others came bearing gifts, children raced each other just touch her arms, mothers wanted her to kiss their babies, the men dropped flowers at her feet. Zelena...was adored. It was a feeling she had never experienced as queen. But these people truly adored the Wicked Witch.

Zelena raised her hands, silencing the crowd to say a single word. "Tonight." The people scattered, yelling happily, some even dancing.

"What was that about?" Emma asked, coming to Regina's side.

"Tonight, Zelena will change the world." Salacia answered, standing at Emma's side. "You're coming, yes?"

"What's going to happen?" Regina asked.

"She's going to remind the world how beautiful magic is." Salacia replied. "You're going to love it. It's going to be marvelous."

"How is she going to do that?"

"You'll see."

Regina crossed her arms, watching as Zeraya ran and jumped on Zelena's back, only for them to be tackled by Aria. Caspian came streaking from the tower to try and jump on them. All four fell into a laughing heap and Salacia finished off the dog pile by perching neatly on the top.

"Idiots, the lot of them." Raya appeared next to Regina, wearing a sparkly green bikini. She always did hate wearing clothes. She looked at Regina. "How goes your ship building?"

"The men are working nonstop." She answered. "We should be out of your hair in about a week."

"Good. The rest of your families must be worried."

"Not really." Regina shrugged.

Raya looked over the former queen's shoulder and nodded to Henry. "Is he your son?"

"I'm his adoptive mother. Emma is his birth mother."

This news caused Raya to frown and look at Regina critically. "You always wanted children. Why do you never…"

"I did something stupid." Regina replied. "Made myself barren." She looked down, kicking the dirt with her bare feet. "Besides, why would I want to have a child with someone I wasn't in love with?" Raya didn't reply. Regina looked back up to find the mermaid simply looking at her. "What?"

"Cora?"

Regina sniffed, blinking back the tears that wanted to fall and nodded. "Of course it was." The next thing she knew, she was engulfed in the mermaid's arms. She was so shocked by the gesture that she almost didn't reciprocate it.

"No one should have to go through that. Especially not when it comes to their mother." Raya stepped back and Regina almost whined at the absence. Raya hadn't changed at all. She felt the exact same way as she had when they were kids.

Regina said nothing more. She just wanted to go away and wallow in her own misery. Maybe Raya was never meant to be hers… Her thoughts drifted to Salacia's words from a couple nights ago. _Because Zelena knows who you are. She never knew that you and Mom used to be together but she could've done the exact same thing you did: focus on vengeance. She hated you for a long time and she could have gone after you. She planned to. But Mom made her stay. When the decision mattered the most, she chose Mom, and Mom will choose her._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Rumpelstiltskin had chosen her! Someone had chosen her! Zelena had never been so happy and so excited that she almost couldn't contain her joy. Finally he understood that Regina was just a waste of his time and Zelena herself was far superior to her. She had planned to kill Regina, just to make sure that the Dark One couldn't change his mind. But...it was only a trap._

 _/_

 _Zelena screamed as she angrily tore apart her study, breaking and shredding everything she could get her hands on. She tore the pages out of her magic books, smashed through worktables and used one of the legs to go on a spree of breaking everything glass in her tower. She could feel the green starting to creep across her skin, burning like lava across the land. It hurt just as much as the rejection and abandonment. What was wrong with her?! Why wouldn't anyone love her? The witch crumbled to the ground with her back to the wall, shaking from exhaustion. Regina truly did get everything! She didn't even have to work for it. It was just handed to her._

" _Zelena?" Salacia's little voice shook Zelena. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting the little girl to see her like this._

" _Go downstairs, Lace." Raya commanded. She came and sat down next to Zelena. "Zelena? What's wrong?"_

" _Everything." Zelena hissed. "Why do I exist?" She asked. "I'm wanted by no one. I'm loved by no one. If I were to die, people would dance in the street. No one mourns the wicked."_

" _I would." Raya said. "I would mourn you and your bet your ass Salacia would. Why are you feeling like this?"_

 _I have a sister." Zelena answered, staring ahead. "And a magic teacher. He chose to continue teaching her instead of me. Even though I'm better and stronger than she will ever be. I should go destroy her and him and everything they have!" She got to her feet and stormed off to her bedroom, waving her hand and magically packing her bags._

" _Zelena, no! Please." Raya quickly stood in her path. "Zelena, don't go. You don't need what your sister has." She grabbed the witch's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "If your sister and your teacher don't value you the way you deserve, then you don't need them. You have me and Salacia and we can be your family. Hell, we've been together for 3 years, I thought you knew that by now."_

" _I'm sorry." Zelena sighed. "But I can't even change the wickedness in my skin, much less the world."_

" _You're right, because you can do a lot more than that." Raya snapped. "Leave then. I won't try to make you see what I see when I look at you. I don't know if you will ever be able to see it. You are not your mother. She didn't want you and she didn't deserve you. Your father, the bastard who beat you, is dead. Your sister, probably doesn't even know you exist. But I do! And I care."_

 _Zelena scowled, trying to ignore her conflicted feelings. Since did she care about anyone's opinion? But Raya wasn't just anyone. They had known each other for 3 years now, but it hadn't taken nearly as long for Zelena to fall for the mermaid. She was in love with Raya and the sound of hurt in her voice, the cry of fear that someone else would leave her, broke Zelena's heart. And Salacia may not have been her biological child, but Zelena loved her. More than she loved herself._

 _For the next few days, she barricaded herself in her tower. Raya and Salacia stayed out at sea, probably assuming that she had left. When they returned that night, they found magic flowing throughout the land. Tendrils of bright magic that glowed in the darkness blazed and danced through the air. They traveled across Oz, healing the sick and the frail and making farmlands burst with ripe crops. The magic began to change colors and transform into fine clothes, gold coins, puppies and kittens for children, even going so far as to fix the house, huts and broken wagon wheels of the people who were laughing and dancing through the display._

 _The mermaids ran into the tower, swiftly climbing the steps, finding Zelena on her balcony, commanding the magical entities. She made a gesture in the air, conjuring bouncing balls of harmless green fire for the children to play and the dogs to chase after._

" _Zelena!" Salacia ran to the witch and Zelena smiled as she picked her up. "You're still here."_

" _I am, and I'm not ever leaving you."_

" _You sure won't." Salacia commanded._

" _Yes ma'am. Now, go play with your friends. Have fun." She put Salacia down and the young mermaid ran back downstairs. Zelena looked up at Raya. "I'm sorry."_

" _One day." Raya said solemnly. "One day, I'm going to make you see how beautiful you are. Green skin and all." She walked into Zelena's arms and buried her face in her neck. "Don't scare me like that again. Please."_

" _I promise." Her old family wasn't worth the pain. Raya and Salacia...anything was worth seeing them happy and safe. Anything._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina looked unimpressed, watching Zelena's magic heal the land and make everyone happy. Her sister came to her side as they watched the family play in the magic.

"It took 10 years to undo the damage you caused." Zelena said. "When you chose vengeance instead of Raya, you broke her heart. There was nothing left but pieces."

"Everything I have done since has been for Raya and for Salacia." Regina hissed, maintaining her cool, while inside she was seething.

"You didn't want them then...They don't need you now." Zelena replied. "If you really think you're going to just walk into my world and take my family, you are sadly mistaken." The redhead slowly turned to look at Regina. "The Evil Queen has no power here, and never will. When I chose Raya, I chose not to kill you. Next time, there won't be a choice." She walked off to join Raya, purposefully grabbing the mermaid and kissing her for all she was worth.

Regina scowled at the display. Something wet touch her leg and she looked down. "Water? What the-" The water tightened around her leg, like a wet rope, suddenly dragging her across the dirt. She heard the others call after her and Charming even chased her, but he was nowhere near fast enough. Regina hit the sand hard and was dragged along the beach and into the sea. It started swirling and foaming, locking her in place and she looked up in fear as Amphitrite rose out of the water, glaring down at the woman who got her daughter pregnant and broke her heart. "Amphitrite. Wait, please!"

Amphitrite raised her hand, conjuring a golden trident. White electricity pulsed along the magical metal. "Long time no see, Evil Queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
